


Snow Day

by Telesilla



Series: We're Flesh and Bone Together and Alone [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Buster turns back, his eyes are wide. "This is amazing," he says. "It's cold and it's beautiful and it's quiet."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time prompt meme, an anon said: _hs Tim and Buster, first time in the snow together._
> 
> Since it rarely snows in Leesburg, this is their freshman year in college. It's still Buster's first encounter with serious snow.

"Well," Tim says. "What do you think?"

"It's...drier than I thought. The air I mean." Buster takes a deep breath. "And I didn't think it would have a smell."

"That's just the pine trees."

"Dude, I know what pine trees smell like. This is different." 

Tim breathes in a couple of times, trying to see if he can smell what Buster can and yes, there is a weird smell he can't really define. Crisp, maybe? He's never been all that good with words.

"Okay, yeah, I think I know what you mean." He watches as Buster turns around, taking in the trees and the snow. They just pulled off the road at one of the logging roads and then walked through the trees until they couldn't see or hear the highway; there's no one around but them.

When Buster turns back, his eyes are wide. "This is amazing," he says. "It's cold and it's beautiful and it's quiet."

Oh, Tim thinks.

"You miss the quiet, don't you?"

"I miss...I miss this." Buster waves a hand. "I mean, obviously not snow, but just being able be outdoors away from people."

Once again, Tim's aware of everything Buster gave up to be with him. It's not just nature in general, either. He knows Buster used to hunt with his dad and uncles, but Buster doesn't even talk about it now, probably because he knows how Tim feels about it. How the people around them feel about that kind of thing. And sure, if they make it to the show, Buster will have to adjust to living in a big city, but still, Tim thinks maybe he was going to sort of ease into it in Tallahassee in a way he can't here.

He opens his mouth to apologize, but he hesitates. He's tried that a couple times and it didn't go well. Think Lincecum. Think.

"If...when we make it," he says and that's another thing. Buster won't accept "if", won't even talk about any plans that don't involve playing major league ball. "Look, we're gonna get signing bonuses, right? Maybe we could get a cabin up here somewhere." 

Buster crouches down and starts making a snow ball. "I'd like that," he says. "Or maybe just rent some place in the off season." He looks down at the baseball sized ball in his hands. When he stands up, Tim half expects Buster to throw it at him, but instead, he throws it, not a toss, but a pitch. He was never as good as Tim or even Brandon, but he's got good mechanics.

"Stop being so good at everything," Tim says with a grin.

"Shut up," Buster says. He tilts his head a little, looking at Tim for a moment. It takes Tim totally by surprise when Buster launches himself at Tim. Tim's sure he's going to end up hurt in some way, but Buster's careful, reaching for the ground and bracing them for the fall. 

"Shut me up," Tim says, looking up at Buster.

"Yeah, I can do that." 

Tim loves Buster's mouth and there's something weirdly exciting knowing he's the only dude Buster's ever kissed. He's pretty sure Buster never kissed Kristen like this, all hungry and deep and a little sloppy, like he wants it too much to be careful. It's good, perfect even, and for a little while Tim just goes with it, kissing back with as much energy as he can.

But the opportunity is too great and also, Tim's back is cold and probably getting wet. Grabbing a handful of snow, he pulls Buster's jacket and sweater out of the way and shoves the snow down Buster's pants. The result isn't exactly what Tim expected--Buster grunts in surprise and bites Tim's lip hard.

"Fuck!" Tim yelps as Buster pulls away. "My fucking lip!"

"You put snow down my pants," Buster says as he sits up. "It was a surprise."

"Yeah but...." Tim can taste the weird, iron taste of blood in his mouth. "I'm fucking bleeding." The taste and the heavy weight of Buster straddling him gets to him somewhere in the pit of his stomach and not in a good way.

"Shit," Buster says. Even as Tim opens his mouth to tell him to move, to get off Tim right now, Buster slides off to sit next to him. "I'm sorry." He reaches down and rests his thumb on Tim's chin, right under his lip. "Um...it doesn't look too bad."

He sounds worried and guilty at the same time; Tim reaches up, takes Buster's hand and kisses it. "It's okay," he says. "I did startle you."

"I love you," Buster says, sounding as surprised as he did the first time he said it. "I um...sorry if that came out of the blue."

"Oh yeah, I hate hearing it," Tim says, after another kiss to Buster's palm. "Love you too." His earlier thought flashes through his head. "We can't rent up here now, but we can come up for the day now and then. Just kind of...get away from the city."

"I'd like that," Buster says. He leans down and kisses Tim, careful and easy. "So now...do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Did you just...?"

"Just what?" Buster asks, a ridiculously exaggerated look of innocence on his face. 

This time Tim doesn't bother to hide what he's doing as he grabs another handful of snow. Buster's up off the ground with the speed of a catcher coming out of his crouch, but Tim can move just as fast. He throws the snow at Buster and Buster bends down and makes a snowball like he's been doing it all his life. 

"Don't you dare," Tim says and starts running. 

As they chase each other, flinging snow balls and trash talking, Tim never stops smiling. 

_-end-_


End file.
